Tarnished Armor
by lizpen
Summary: A one-shot story. Will Port Charles' black sheep and the town's lonely nurse find they had more in common than they ever knew?


This is a one shot story with AJ and Elizabeth from GH. For those of you fond of other relationships with Elizabeth, I hear you, but looking at the canvas now, I'm excited by all the new story opportunities for my favorite character, especially AJ! Please review and let me know what you think.

...

AJ swirled the whiskey in his glass, the boisterous sounds of fellow partiers fading into the background. He could feel the old need rising, the temptation to lose himself in the sweet oblivion of the alcohol. Being back in Port Charles brought all the old anger and frustration back, the sense of never being good enough, of making every possible wrong choice.

With a mutter of disgust, he slammed the glass onto the bar and turned away, only to hear a melodic voice next to him.

"Good for you." Elizabeth smiled up at him, blue eyes sparkling. Her chestnut hair was pulled up, her sapphire dress quite a change from her nurses' scrubs the last time he had seen her. He couldn't help but smile back, even as he wondered why she would willingly address him in public.

"Are you sure you want to be seen speaking to the pariah of Port Charles?"

She shrugged, "We've all made mistakes. Like I told you the other day, I've no right to judge you."

"I almost made another right here." He hesitated, then decided to just throw it out there, "I'm finding it harder to be back then I thought."

"I know." Elizabeth nodded sympathetically. "It's hard to try to change. But you have to take it one day at a time."

"Well, well," Carly's snide voice interrupted them. "If it isn't my favorite twosome. Don't you two have lives to destroy somewhere? Surely you can find a better man to hang on than AJ, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth's eyes flashed even as AJ raised an eyebrow at his ex-wife, "Don't you have another man around here to ruin, Carly? Or have you run through them all by now?"

Carly's face turned red with anger, "Nobody wants you here, AJ. And one way or another, I'm going to make sure that you leave Port Charles. Soon." She turned on her heel, marching away in the crowd.

"Charming as always," Elizabeth muttered, and AJ laughed. "I take it you've had your share of run-ins with Carly?"

"Oh, all too many!" She hesitated, then asked, "Do you want to talk on the patio? It's just so loud in here."

He nodded, and followed her out into the unseasonably warm weather, unable to deny to himself that he enjoyed eyeing her nicely shaped figure in the snug dress as she led the way.

Elizabeth leaned against the railing, enjoying the light breeze. "I should tell you that Monica asked me to—try to help you."

"Is that why you're out here with me?" AJ couldn't help the zing of disappointment he felt, the idea that she was with him only by his mother's request.

She tipped her head, assessing him silently before speaking. "No. But I felt I should be honest." She turned to look out at the city below, wondering how to put her thoughts into words. The AJ of the past and the one standing with her were the same man, and yet she had learned so much, the danger of judging, the hurt of being constantly looked down on because of old mistakes. They were two people trying to change in a world that rarely applauded such efforts.

Her voice was quiet when she spoke, still looking away from him. "Jason and I had a little boy, Jake." She heard his indrawn breath, paused for a moment before continuing. "Jason's life, it was so…dangerous. The idea of raising my kids in that world terrified me." She turned to look at him, "We lied. We let the world believe Lucky was Jake's father."

"Jason never claimed him?" AJ was stunned. Jason had let his son, his own flesh and blood, be raised by another man? Given up the chance to love his child as AJ had lost the chance to love Michael?

"Jake died." She whispered. "And I was so caught up in the mistakes I was already making with Lucky at the time that it just, it just destroyed me." Why was she telling him any of this? And yet, it was so cathartic to just say it, to someone who knew all too well about mistakes. "It was like I couldn't let go of this idea of what life needed to be." She tipped her head back and blinked rapidly, wishing away the tears gathering in her eyes.

He pulled his suit jacket off, placing it over her shoulders and giving her a gentle squeeze. "If I've learned anything, it's that we never get the life we think we need." He looked away, giving her some privacy as she dabbed her eyes. "I'm finding that I have to let go of some…things I've yearned for. That there's a price I may not want to pay."

"Michael?" She asked, and he looked over at her in surprise. "Yeah. Getting back at Sonny was something that I couldn't wait for, but I can't do it without putting him in the middle."

"Leave Sonny alone," She advised him. "It's not worth it." She settled a small hand on his muscled arm, "And Carly isn't worth the effort."

His laughter echoed around the patio, even causing a few heads to turn in the nearby ballroom. "That's very true!" He looked down, his expression growing serious as his eyes met hers.

She couldn't look away from him, an invisible thread seeming to link them. What was wrong with her? Emily would have been dragging her off the patio, whispering frantically that she was in over her head. And she probably was. After all, her track record was pathetic at best. And yet there was something about him, something in his dark blue gaze that entranced her.

"You're fascinating, Elizabeth," He murmured, reaching out to tip up her chin as he leaned forward, his mouth settling on hers, a warm, firm pressure that made her tingle. She moved in closer as they kissed, his warmth comforting as his mouth teased hers open, his hands sliding down over the jacket covering her, settling on her slim hips as he held her against him.

She felt so good, was all he could think. Fitting perfectly against him, she was an intoxicating taste, making his head spin without having had a sip of alcohol. The young girl he had hardly noticed had become a gorgeous woman, a complication he didn't need but suddenly desperately wanted.

...

Elizabeth absently twirled the straw in her drink, lost in thought as the daily business at Ruby's went on around her. It had been over a week since the party at the Metrocourt, and she could only choose to believe she had been struck by temporary insanity. Kissing AJ on the patio, interrupted only when some unknown drunken revelers had barged outside with them.

Let's face it, she had no time for romance...or sex. And with AJ Quartermaine? That was just asking for trouble. The oldest brother of both a former flame and her deceased best friend, it was a wreck waiting to happen.

So why couldn't she stop thinking about him? Stop absently running her hand over the suit jacket sitting on her bedroom chair that needed returned to him? Stop thinking about his wry smile, those muscled arms, that self-deprecating humor? She sighed, this was the last thing she needed.

...

AJ locked the car doors absently, barely registering the beeping sound. It had been another long, contentious day at ELQ, the main reason he had come back, other than Michael. And yet for days he'd been side-tracked by thoughts of the luscious Elizabeth Webber. It was crazy. She had been his brother's former lover- they'd had a child together! He'd learned through far too many bitter experiences in the past that it was better never to share an interest in the same woman Jason had. He'd already played second fiddle quite enough.

He strode towards Kelly's, trying to remind himself of all the reasons to avoid Elizabeth. Not the least of which was the way she had rushed out of the party as soon as they had been interrupted. Not a good sign.

Opening the door he felt a refreshing blast of warm air, nodding towards an acquaintance before realizing who was sitting in the booth next to the man. None other than the beautiful Elizabeth, clearly lost in thought as she looked down at her drink.

"Is this seat taken?"

Elizabeth's head snapped back, her blue eyes meeting his in surprise. "No. Please, go ahead." She gestured towards the other booth, wondering if he could hear her pounding heart.

AJ slid into the booth, asking the waitress for a coffee and hamburger, before smiling over at Elizabeth.

"This was my first job," She told him. "Waitressing at Kelly's."

"Really? I think I remember you here."

"Probably. Emily and I spent a lot of time here." She shook her head at the memories. Emily, Nik, Lucky and herself, in their youth and innocence, before the realities of life intruded.

"Emily." AJ sounded pensive at his sister's name. "Was she happy?"

"Very!" Elizabeth smiled at him. "She loved Nicholas so much. She was cancer free, her career was on track. She really was happy."

He nodded, feeling regret for the little sister he had so often neglected. Another ghost that followed him, another mark on his past. Elizabeth reached forward, her hand grasping his. "She loved you, AJ. Emily would be thrilled to know you were here, that you were trying to make things better."

"I hope so." He raised an eyebrow at her, "Can you stay and eat dinner with me?"

Elizabeth thought of her errands, all the things to get done while the boys had a sleepover at Gran's. "Sure."

They had a wonderful dinner, and Elizabeth enjoyed hearing about Europe, answering the questions AJ tossed at her about her life, her boys, her work. It was only as he was walking her out that she remembered, "Oh, your jacket! It's over at my house."

He had totally forgotten about the jacket, remembering only as he now pictured her rushing out of the ballroom. "No problem. I can grab it whenever."

"Or you could follow me home and take it with you," she offered, trying not to tip her head back and stare at him like some obsessed idiot.

"Sounds good," he agreed, mentally smacking himself on the head. No, it didn't sound good, it sounded great. Which was bad. He should be avoiding her, not eager to spend every minute with her.

...

She opened her front door, girly enough to accept that she felt protected having him standing behind her, his broad shoulders shielding her from the chilly wind. "Sorry, the house is a bit of a mess."

He laughed, "I remember the messes I made at that age. Don't worry about it."

She shared his grin, her mind flashing to the picture he had given her of him and Jason as boys. Had he been a happy little boy, always cheerful like Aidan, or a tense big brother like Cameron, often worried about something going wrong?

She left him in her toy strewn living room as she raced upstairs for the jacket. Thinking of her toy-strewn living room, she cringed, then wondered why she cared. She was NOT going to get involved with AJ. She didn't want a relationship with anyone for a while, especially a hot, sexy man with a bad past.

AJ looked around, the toys amusing him. What had happened to the easy toys of his early years? Catching sight of the fireplace mantel out of the corner of his eye, he meandered over, looking at pictures of two dark haired boys, and one blond boy that bore a striking resemblance to Jason. So, this was the ill-fated little Jake. He felt sad for Elizabeth, unable to imagine what she felt. He had not had Michael, but he had known his son was alive, and if not safe, hopefully cared for and loved. Jason had stolen his opportunity to have Michael, but standing here, he couldn't deny that Jason had certainly suffered. He had not been able to raise his son, had lost him in a horrible tragedy. Jason, the golden boy, had demons, just like AJ had.

At the sound of Elizabeth on the stairs, he turned, a ready smile on his face as he pushed his thoughts aside. Revenge, deception, none of it belonged here, with her.

His smile set her blood humming again as she walked towards him. What was wrong with her? After the disaster of Ewan and the mess with Jason, she'd worked very hard to stop any interest in anything male, and yet she just couldn't seem to stay away from AJ. "Your jacket, kind sir."

"Anytime." He accepted it from her, noticing the faint smell of strawberries. How was it that of all the women he knew, with fancy perfume and sports cars, it was the single mom with strawberries and smiles that entranced him? "I should- I should get going."

She nodded, and they walked to the front door together. "Thank you again for letting me borrow it."

"No problem," He turned to say goodbye, and knew the second she tipped her chestnut curls back, her soft lips open, that he wasn't going anywhere yet. He reached out for her, pulling her gently forward by cupping his hand at the nape of her neck. He leaned down, those sweet lips already parting for him, her soft sigh and the way she leaned into him assuring him that she wanted the same thing. Madness. Beautiful, incredible madness.

Elizabeth couldn't think, could only feel as he lifted her up, settling her on the table next to the door as they kissed deeply, his tongue gently stroking hers. She had never felt like this, this out of control, insatiable need for him. She spread her legs as he settled snugly against her, his hands sliding up her shirt as she gripped his hard shoulders.

He pulled off his sweater before reaching for the hem of her t-shirt, pulling it up as she obligingly lifted her arms, her blue eyes still on his as she whispered, "I don't normally do this.."

"I know." He leaned forward, his mouth tracing a path down her sensitive neck as she shivered, her fingers tracing a path over his corded back, his muscled arms and chest. "Where's your bedroom," He murmured in her ear, picking her up and carrying her up the stairs as she breathlessly directed him.

At the sound of a car horn, Elizabeth slowly woke the next morning, stretching in her bed and wondering why she felt so relaxed and cheerful, coming down to reality with a bump as her arm bumped against AJ's.

She rolled over, surprised to find he was already awake and watching her. "Good morning," she said, blushing.

"Morning." He reached out, brushing back one of her curls before his voice turned serious. "I'm no knight in shining armor, Elizabeth."

She smiled at him, "I don't want a knight in shining armor, AJ. I've had too much of that already." She leaned forward and kissed him gently.


End file.
